A typical enterprise can provide many users access to servers via a networked communication system. With the explosion of web content, such as music and video media, the servers can be subjected to many service requests deliver a wide range of different objects of web content. Some requested objects can be large, and some can be small. Accordingly, certain objects can consume more network resources and bandwidth than other objects. In some cases, a user can request an object that should be delivered with a higher priority than another object requested. For example, in an enterprise, access to certain objects might be more important to operations than other objects, e.g., an enterprise might assign content related to investment and funding information a higher priority than web content related to the history of the enterprise, or to non-business related content. In some cases, users of the enterprise network might request objects that are not business related, and the requests for these types of objects can impact the delivery of objects assigned higher priority. With a wide range of users, a high volume of user requests, and different types of objects, it is challenging to manage users access to objects of web content.